One Day of Fun
by XoXoBrielCipriano
Summary: A collection of fun filled day of Jace and Clary. The time sets in the morning,noon,evening and night.LEMON!you have been warned..
1. Chapter 1 Good Morning

XxXxXx One Day Called Fun xXxXxX

The Mortal Instruments Fan fiction

Summary: How Jace and Clary spend their day.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns it all. I just owns this plot okay.

-Good Morning-

Xx Clary's POV xX

Morning lights flooded from the window and disturbed my beauty sleep. I forced my eyes open and dared myself to glance at the clock on the wall.

What the Hell?!

It was freaking 8 in the morning! How the hell did I manage to wake up this early after last night's event? I was expecting to wake up around the noon. I groaned as I pull up the blanket to cover my face from the irritating sunlight. Sure I would appreciate a bath of sunlight at this time of the year, but not so early in the morning.

The blanket smelt like Jace. It smelt of earth with the hints of spices. I soak in his scent, trying to let it lull me back to sleep. Then I feel arms wrapped around my waist. I smile as I know that he knows that I am awake. I can feel his smile brushing at the skin of my shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful" he says with a sleep ridden voice. It sounds huskier and sexier that it usually does. Hearing his voice so early in the morning could make my heart flutters with love. And I wish for him every single morning that I am awake.

"Morning," I replied

"You're not going to say '_good morning handsome'_ to me?" He says to me. I could almost hear him smiling as he says so.

"Should I?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes you should" He says confidently.

"Why should I say so?"

"Because _I am _handsome," he stated

"Fine, good morning _handsome_," I pressed on the word 'handsome' mockingly. I turn around so I would be face to face with him. The truth is, he is handsome. His blond hair shines like halo on top of his head. This morning, his golden eyes shows that he is tired but I could see a spark of excitement in it. His high cheekbone sharpens his features, giving him an angel-like face which to think of it, he does have blood of angel in him. I do too, but my face is not as beautiful as him. Funny how you are a girl but a boy is described as beautiful.

"Why are you awake so early?" He asked me.

"The stupid sunlight decided to stab my eyes," I stated and he smiles at my answer.

"Clary," he says my name huskily.

"What is it?" I asked him as I brush stands of his hair away from his face.

"Last night was amazing," He says and he smiles sheepishly as he says so.

"It was to me too" I replied.

Okay, now let me explain. Last night, mom went to Paris to preview some of her artwork at this art exhibition with Luke. She was hesitant to leave me alone but I insist that I would be fine. Besides, it is a good time to spend some time with Jace.

So, last night, me and I were talking about, well I can't really remember what we talked about actually because that is the highlight of our night. I don't remember what lead us to make out, we practically just attack each other.

Eventually, our make out session lead to The Big Deed. Shocking? Yes for me.

So, I Clarissa Fray, lose my virginity to a boy named Jace Wayland last night on his bed.

And Hell it was good!

So, now both of us are in Jace's bed, naked. Honestly, I have no idea of how am I going to get out of his bed. Not that I want to right now but still, how to?! It's going to be awkward!

He then kissed me lightly on my lips and the leftover spark of last night reignited. We pull away for a second before we lunge toward each other as we did last night.

Jace moved on top of me. I can feel the way his muscles rippled as his warm skin collide with mine. His use his elbow to support his upper half weight. I can't ignore the ecstatic sensation I feel when he grinded his lower half with mine. Jace lips moved frantically over mine as if slowing down means losing me, he kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

I pull away from him for a second and God knows the sharp pain in my chest as I do.

"Slow down tiger," I said with a voice that is stuck in between of chuckling and breathless.

"I don't know how to," he said as he attacked my lips again. And I pull away, again from him.

"Then let me show you," I whispered to him. I wrapped my palm on his cheek as I drew him closer to me. I nibbled his lower lips, biting on it softly causing him to moan out. I slowly push him off me so that I could climb on top of him. I could feel his hands on my back. I kissed him gently with a hint of erotic-ness. He moaned in pleasure.

I like the way he taste on my lips. It's just so sweet and sexy. His kiss is intoxicating and addictive, just impossible to be satiated. I moved on to his cheek and I kissed the arc of his jaw. Slowly, I traced my kisses to his neck, sucking the skin there teasingly.

"Clary, please," He pleaded

"Please what Jace?"

"Please let me, let me do you,"

"No, it's my turn now, _I want to please you,_" I say looking at him in his golden eyes.

I moved to his collarbone down the broad and smooth plane of his chest, and lower south to his dick. The moment I reached there, I stopped for a while and look at him in his eyes. I glanced at his erection and look back up to his face with a smirk planted on my face.

"Eager aren't me?" I stated to him.

"Why don't you speak for yourself?" I rolled my eyes at that. The truth is, Jace really do turning me on. I could feel a pool of moisture there.

"_Hush…_ let me do this okay?"

Xx Jace's POV xX

As soon as she 'hushed' me, she lowers her head toward my dick. Oh God she did not plan to- FUCK!

Ah God, this feels so damn good and I can't help it but moan her name out loud.

"Arggghhh… Clary! Damn you, oh God, shit ahhh faster,"

I could feel her smile around my shaft. Damn this girl will be the death of me. The way her warm mouth is wrapped around my dick just felt so awesome!

I could feel her tongue teasing me.

"Oh God Clary, Clary please, I'm close please let me please you please Clary ahh God,"

She released my dick from her mouth. Her face is flush-y, her hair is tousled sexily, a smirk is painted on her lips and I swear that Clary look so beautiful, she always does and she always have but the sight of her now is unbearably sexy.

"_Do me," _she says in such a sex-spelled tone.

I flipped her over so I'm on top and I'm on charge now. I kissed her viciously that I thought that I could have bruised her lips. I moved to her neck, lower to her chest and there, I sucked on her nipple softly, still afraid that I would hurt her.

I moved my hands to her private part. I rubbed my hand over the wet centre.

"Damn Clary, you're so wet," I saw her blush at that. I smiled to her and I pushed my middle finger inside her and she gasped in pleasure. She arched her back and neck.

"Ahh Jace oh my… Jace ohhh," she moaned as I started to trust my finger inside her. "Jace please, don't do this to me please,"

"Do what Clary?" I said teasingly. If she think that she is the only one who is a teaser, well, she's wrong.

"Fuck me, please, fuck me Jace," she moaned to me.

"As you wish milady," I say as I pull out my finger and started to position myself to enter her.

I rubbed my erection over her wet centre and I enter her slowly, seizing the feel of the way her muscles constricted around my hard erection.

"Ahhh Clary, gosh you are so fucking tight! Aghhh yeah…"

"Jace, ahh please, faster Jace please" She says pleadingly to me.

"Are you sure Clary?"

"Y-yes, Jace please, faster!"

Then I moved into her faster and faster with each push. I could feel my bed rocking by our motion. Our body glistened with sweat and the air around us feels so humid but none of us really care about it right now. Our breathing are getting stormier each time. And I could feel that I am close to my climax.

"C-Clary I'm close ahh god,"

"I am close Jace… Oohh I'm close,"

"I'm cumming Clary! Ahhh yeah…"

And I feel my release. She moaned and gasped as she reached her climax. I pulled off her after a while and I wrap my hands around her small figure. I kissed her shoulder blade softly.

"I love you Clary,"

"I love you too, now, that's the way to start a day,"

"What a way," I could hear her chuckling softly. "Let's continue our sleep, good night"

"Good morning to you too," I could hear she says so before both of us falls asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX The End XxXxXxXxxXxXx

_A/N: My second story here. My first story involves Malec. So look up for I, the tittle is 'Holding On and Letting Go' under the M-rated section as this one, And I really hope you enjoy my story, please do leave me reviews okay? _

_THANK YOU 3_


	2. Chapter 2 Good Afternoon

xXxXxXxX One Day Called Fun XxXxXxXx

The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

Summary: How Jace and Clary spend their day.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns it all. I just owns this plot okay.

-Good Afternoon-

Xx Jace's POV xX

I opened my eyes slowly. I don't remember falling asleep at all. My body ached with tensed muscles. My hands are still around Clary like it was before we both fall asleep after our love making session this morning. I like the fact of her in my arms. It's like a declaration to the world that she is mine. I loved the feel of her steady breathing. It's just an awesome feeling to know that she is mine.

I drew my hands off her as gently as possible, caring not to wake her up because I bet that she would feel sore all over.

Our clothes were strewn across the floor. Damn, it was the messiest that my room had ever been. I picked up our clothes and threw them to the laundry basket in the bathroom. I picked up a fresh Bermuda shorts and put them on. I don't even bother to take a shower. Not that I was thinking that me and Clary would take a shower together or what.

Okay, okay you got me. I was thinking about that.

But, never mind though. I tried to be as quite as I possible as I was exiting my room but the goddamned door chooses to creak and slam. The worse part of it is that it never happened before. Luckily, Clary sleeps like a log so she did not even bother to stir in her sleep.

As I walked downstairs, the Institute is awfully quite. I was guessing that Isabelle is still asleep in her room, Alec is obviously at Magnus's, and Max had probably gone somewhere with Marys or probably was in his room. I went to the kitchen to make coffee. As I was waiting for the water to boil, I was thinking that I should make Clary some breakfast! Well, brunch actually. It is- oh, already noon. It is freaking 12 in the morning! I mean, noon. Damn. Sex could stir up everything and the best part about it stirring up everything is that you don't care.

But to think of it, there is no harm of making breakfast during the noon. There are no rules about the appropriate time to make- PANCAKES! Yes! That's it. I could make Clary some pancakes. I mean, how hard can making some pancakes be?

*15 minutes later*

"Okay here we go," I mumbled to myself as I attempted to flip my first pancakes. And.

*flips

"YES! Ummm…" I cried a shout of joy as my pancake-flipping works but I hate the way it looks. It looks so… inedible. Okay, maybe it was because this is my first attempt. Okay Jace, one more time! Do it for Clary! SECOND ATTEMPT AND ON! I announced in my head with a battle-roar like tone.

*13 failed pancakes later

"FINALLY! Oh finally I did it!" I screamed as soon as my first beautiful and palatable pancakes landed on the plate.

"Jace, what are you doing?" I turn around as soon as I heard that voice rang in my ear. There she is. Her beauty is unsurpassed. She stood before me, wearing only my black T-shirt and a confused look on her face. She looked dangerously sexy with crease of worries and confusion between her brows. _Damn, _I thought. I doubted that there are anything else is this world could be compared to her. She looks like an Angel now, _A Very Fuckable Angel._ She is my dear AVFA.

"Umm pancakes, for you" I said with a smile that I was pretty sure spelled 'childish-ness'.

"You make me pancakes?" there is a flash of i-don't-believe-this on her beautiful face.

"What does it look like to you?" I asked her back. And I saw that she was rolling her eyes at me with a stupid smile on her face and I am sure she was thinking 'so Jace'.

"Looks like it haven't works out." She said as a matter of factly. She was right.

"Come on, give me some credit, at least I got one that survived through my unskilled-in-cooking hand," I stated, annoyed, sort of maybe.

"One pancakes out off?" she asked me teasingly. Damn her.

"Umm, thirteen pancakes? Maybe,"

"Oh Jace you don't have to you know," she says coming up to me and hug me comfortingly.

"I just want to cook you breakfast,"

"Okay then, let's do it together," she suggested.

"That is a good idea. I am a sucker in the kitchen."

Xx 45 minutes later xX

"That was a good breakfast," she says. I give her a smile of approval.

"Except for the fact that it's not really breakfast" I stated monotonically.

"You mean-oh" she says as her eyes ran through the clock on the wall.

"You want to take a shower?" Did I just say that? Jace Wayland? Did you just say that?!

"Together?" she asked. Her eyebrows were raised in doubt or disbelieve, I don't know, it's in between maybe. _Oh my how the Hell am I going to answer her?_

_Yes! Say yes to her!_ My inner demon argued.

"If you want to," OH MY GOD! JACE WAYLAND! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?! SHE WAS PROBABLY SORE FROM LAST NIGHT AND EARLY THIS MORNING!

_Good answer._ My inner angel agreed. Damn him too. That was not a good answer!

"Umm yes-no-I mean yes-no," she stammered with her answer. Her cheeks are brushed with crimsons. I raised my eyebrow as if asking her for a solid answer. How the hell did I have the courage to even-Arggh! Fuck me. Fuck me I was dead, I saw my soul flying out of my body.

"You know that this is not an execution you know, you don't have to be scarred," I don't recognize my own voice. How could I sound so calm and soothing?! My insides stirred up with my own confusion.

"Y-yes I want to," she said, looking at me nervously with a shy smile plastered on her face. Even though, I know that her eyes was sending a mutual message to me that said '_Fuck me Jace! Please!'_

I smiled at her and took her fragile hands into mine and lead her to our bedroom. _Ours, _those words sounded so foreign to me yet I would appreciate it as long as it means the both of us.

Xx Clary POV xX

We stepped in to the bathroom. My heart beat as fast as Hell. I was nervous but God knows how bad I yearned for him. I could and would never get enough of him. It was impossible. His body was so buff, he smelled like morning, his eyes was sparkling the most potent gold ever and he spelled 'irresistibly sexy'.

I stood on his shoulder-level and I felt his eyes on me, admiring me anew. I felt his hands on the hem of his shirt that I was wearing. My brain registered it as he was about to take off the goddamned piece of fabric that stood between me and him but his hands just stayed there. I looked up to him. His eyes looked into me as if asking my permission. I gave him a slight nod and he lifted the T-shirt off me and I stood there in front of him, naked. I heard him making a low moaning at the back of his throat. I didn't bother on his shirt since he weren't wearing any. His hands travelled from my hips to my sides. He caressed my breast slowly making me moan softly. I liked the way his slight pressure from his hands and warmth that his hands radiated to my chest.

"Clary, you are so perfect, I swore in the name of Angel that you are so beautiful and perfect," his voice was dripped with humbleness you would never thought you would hear from Jace Wayland. He makes me feel like I never know, so alien and beautiful.

"Jace-"

"Hush baby, don't doubt it" he cut me off and he kissed me softly on my lips. His tongue fondled mine so lovingly and his lips caressed mine. It wasn't long before our kiss became more fervent. He bit my lips erotically, turning me on even more than I was. I felt a pool of moisture between my legs; prove of what he does to me. This boy will be the death of me I swore.

He was about to move on to my neck but I stopped him.

"Let me please you Jace," I begged as I did earlier this morning. I really do want to please him.

"No, it's my turn," he argued softly to kiss my neck and sucked the skin there softly before biting my skin softly, marking his mark. I moaned his name as he does.

He turned on the shower and we continued kissing under the pouring water. Damn, this reminded me of the kissing-in-the-rain kiss from The Notebook. Damn you Jace.

I loved the way his hands were wrapped around my back, pressing my naked body toward his bare body. His shorts were soaked. He pinned me to the bathroom wall. He grinded his body toward mine and I could feel his erection pressing to my centre through his shorts. Oh God the way he feels on me is amazing but I wanted him inside me, NOW.

"Take off your shorts Jace," I told him to and he took off his shorts. As soon as he does I wrapped my legs around his waist.

His naked body was pressed toward mine and the pleasure was almost unbearable and he hasn't even been inside me yet. Both of us are insatiable toward each other. We just can't take our hands off each other, even the way we are looking at each other were like we are having sex as described by Maia.

"I want you Clary, God I want you Clary," Jace moaned breathlessly.

"Take me again Jace, take me please!" I pleaded and he entered me slowly still as if he were afraid that he would hurt me.

"Jace please faster, faster Jace," I pleaded to him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he groaned, holding back everything he got.

"I am not in pain, please Jace; give me your all,"

"Are you sure Clary?"

"Yes Jace, yes please take me how you want me!"

And with that he started to move faster in and out of me causing explosions of pleasure. He moved so swiftly inside me without hassle as if he was meant to do so in his life. In fact, I do think he was meant to do so. The feeling is so heavenly and beautiful. I liked how he felt inside me. He makes me feel complete and full and this feeling that he brought me is incomparable, the kind of feelings that only Jace Wayland can make me feel.

His weight was supported by his elbow. Even though, his body still brushed mine and I liked that spark of fireworks I felt every single time his body brushed mine as he moved inside and out of me. Even the trickle of water from the shower couldn't put out the fire between us. His bed rocked with our movement, the air around us was filled with the sound of us moaning and humidity that were caused by our breathing. The glass door of the bathroom is fogged from the heat.

Not long then his breathing was ragged and I knew that he was close to the climax and I could feel that I was near to my point of ecstasy. My lips were chanting his name breathlessly. His pace increased suddenly for a few thrust before he stilled and I felt his explosions inside me and he moaned my name out loud. For a moment I was scared that the Lightwoods could hear us. Soon as he did, I came as well, screaming his name to my release. As I do, I almost swore in the name of the Angel that I saw fireworks at the back of my eyelid.

We stayed in our position to ease up our breathing. I straightened my legs and my legs felt like it was made of jelly as the pang of orgasm was still there.

Then Jace took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately as if to say thank you. The kiss was passionate but it contained pure and uncountable love he felt for me.

"I love you Clarissa Fray," he whispered to my ear.

"I love you too Jace Wayland," I felt his smile at the crook of my neck as he buried his face there.

-The end of _Good Afternoon-_

A/N there you go! I hope you guys like this one. I am working on _Good Evening_ so look out for it. By the way guys, please review my story please! I need some motivation and I could accept any comments, bad or good to help me improve my writing. Thank you for spending you time to read this and by the way, don't forget to check out my MagnusXAlec fanfic on this link Warning: Sex scene between Malec. So, you have been warned.


	3. Chapter 3 Good Evening Part 1

xXxXxXxX One Day Called Fun XxXxXxXx

The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

Summary: How Jace and Clary spend their day.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns it all. I just owns this plot okay.

-Good Evening-

******Part 1******

Xx Clary POV xX

I am making some sandwiches in the kitchen. Jace is helping me. To be honest, after the pancake thing, I don't really trust him in the kitchen but he insist to help me. We are making sandwiches because we will be going to The Central Park later for a picnic since there are just the two of us in the Institute. Izzy was off somewhere with Max, Simon and Maia while Alec- well Alec is still missing. I really do think that he is at Magnus's. Jace said that Alec should just move in with Magnus. He got a point over there since Magnus and Alec are getting more serious with each other now.

"Jace, don't wash the salad for too long!" I say to him as I notice that he has been washing it for too long. He sticks out his tongue at me. I know that he couldn't find any word to defence his action so childish gesture is his only way. I roll my eyes at him as he put the salad in a bowl next to where I am peeling of the plastic sheets off the cheddar cheese.

"Can we melt the cheese?" he asks me with his eyebrow raised to the max with a puppy dog face. His gold eyes are shining with anticipation and excitement I could never measure in a million years. Only if he is not that cute!

"Why don't you do it yourself?" I say turning my eyes away from him and pretend that I am not affected by his cuteness while God knows what is happening inside me now. It is like a hurricane inside here. I could see him pouts his lips mockingly at the corner of my eyes.

"But I want you to do it for me please!" is Jace pleading to me? Is he? Damn… This is so not Jace. What sex could have done to a guy? Sex causes them to be is such a bouncy mood.

"What do I get as the reward for doing so?" I say looking at him under my lashes and batting it teasingly. I could see that he is biting his lips with a smirk. What the Hell? Aren't it supposed to be illegal for someone to look this hot and sexy? What is happening to me?

I feel like hormones are taking over me all over again. Fuck Clary! Jace was just biting his lips! How could that turn you on?

He wraps his arms around my waist and bringing his body as close as possible toward my back. I could feel his breath on my neck, hot and sexy. How could someone change his mood from playful to drop dead seducer in a flick of second? This is ridiculous.

"Miss Fray, the reward waiting for you is-"he whispered to my ears. Then his lip is at the bottom of my earlobe, lower along my jaw and when he reaches my neck he kisses it slowly before biting it softly. I moan out his name in response. Now, I am officially turned on! "Going to be more than this," he then licks me along my neck. That stupid tongue just knows how to increase my breathing rate. "Are you up for it Miss Fray?" He asks me, still, whispering at my ear.

"Ahhh Jace, Yes, yea Jace" I moan in response. I am a _sucker_ for him. I can't beat him ever.

"Good, now do it for me beautiful," he says then leave me there, hanging. He continued his work. He is just so goddamn annoying!

I start to assemble the sandwich. I assemble two sandwiches, one for me, one for Jace. I use French baguette. I put cheese on top of Jace's sandwich and blow-torch it till it melt. The chalky smell of cheese surrounds my air for a while.

"Are you satisfied Wayland?" I say to him as his cheese melted perfectly on top of his sandwich. To be honest, it looks so damn delicious. I do the same on mine too as soon as I got the approving nod from Jace. What an ass.

Sometime I wonder to myself like '_how the Hell did I fall in love with him?' _Till this very day, I still can't figure out why.

I packed our sandwich in each individual paper bag. I put a pack of Oreo, an apple with a small bunch of white grapes. I also packed a carton of mango juice and milk. Well, you can't eat Oreo without milk!

After I'm done with the packing, Jace wrapped his arms around me again. He kissed me along my neck and shoulder. I smiled as I love the feeling of him so close to me that I could feel his hearts beating at my back. I love the warmth radiated by him. I love the pressure of him on mse. He is so perfect and I don't know what on Earth is he doing with me? How can somebody this beautiful fall in love with me? Look at me; I am nothing to be compared let alone fated together with him. Somehow, God had thought that this is the best for me.

Jace, you are one rare, alien, unspeakable, unexplainable being. And to think that I am in love with this freak is making me feel strange and unexpected. Anybody who I have come to know me since forever would never expect me to fall in love with this species of guys. But, surprisingly, I did fall in love. With him, Jace Wayland, the worse of guys his kind. His endless innuendoes, disarming charm, unwanted honesty, undeniable loyalty and breathtakingly deep love for me is what had drawn me toward him ever since. Gradually, all of those things that were stated come to me.

"Time for reward…" he sang softly to my ears. He turns me around so I am facing him. He lifts me up so I would be sitting on the kitchen counter. "You know Clary, what I did just now was just a hint of what I would do to you now." He says in such a hushed and husky voice. "I'm pleasing you now beautiful," I bite my lips at that. The way he put that words make it sounds so erotic. I am officially turned on now, thanks to Mr sexy voice.

Then his lips crashed on mine, hard. He kisses my lips as if he would die if he doesn't do so. I feel his tongue pushed through and invading my space. I could hear the sound of our teeth clashing. He kisses me so hard that I am sure that my lips are bruised within seconds. He pulls away for a second and he lick my lips with his tongue and bit my bottom lips slowly. Damn, he just knows how to make me want it.

He moved on to my neck and my shoulder blade. His hands are caressing and kneading my breast slowly and softly. I like how his hands feel on my breast. His hands travel lower to my hot pants. His fingers skilfully flicked the button open. He pulls the pants off my legs without even breaking the passionate lock of our lips.

"Let me taste you Clary," he says as he pulls away from my lips.

"Please do Jace," I say, giving him permission to do so to me.

He ducked lower and he pulls me further to the edge of the counter so my crotch would be in the same level as his face. He takes off the Victoria's Secret thong that I was wearing. The thong is in white with pink laces and black seams giving it an innocent-gothic flare. He look at my thong after he took them off approvingly.

"You got some piece over here," he complemented.

"A girl got to have 'some piece' Mr," Aha! And he thinks he is the only one who can tease!

"Couldn't agree more, but you have to own more than just 'some' piece miss Clarissa," he says looking up at me with a raised eyebrow.

He turns back his attention toward my sex and I could hear him moaning at the sight of it. He pushed me slowly by my shoulder so that I would lie down. Half of my petite body fit to the length of the counter. I couldn't see his face anymore. Part of me seems so be totally clueless of what he is going to do with me, while another part of me seems to know and excited of what's coming.

Without a word from him, I feel his lips trailing kisses from my toes to my ankle then ride up higher to my thigh. He looks up to my face for a while. His eyes spell 'mischievous' and 'I-am-fucking-you-with-my-eyes'. He smirks at me as if sending me a mutual message. _Oh my God…_

He draws back his attention toward my inner thigh and I feel him kiss me there. OH MY GOD! Did he just kiss me there?! I could feel his smile there as my body shudder with pleasure. Oh boy… he continue kissing me there, I could feel my body responds well to what he is doing to me. I could not stop moaning his name; the pleasure is almost unbearable that I thought I would die from it. His expert tongue teases my clit and circles my clitoris. Damn, how long has he been doing this? Because I am pretty sure that this kind of skill did not exist in the first-timer.

"Ahhh Jace… Please oh my god! Jace-Jace ahhh please baby please,"

"Please what Clary? Tell me," he asks me as if he has no idea of what I want. This guy is driving me crazy!

"I-I want you Jace, please take me! Please, I just-I can't ahhh… Jace," I squirm in pleasure, he is teasing me by stroking my sex slowly with his tongue. Damn, this is so damn erotic!

"No, I am going to make you come to me like this, no fucking,"

"Ahhh Jace… ahhh God Heaven this is ahhh good…" I moan over and over again. I could feel myself getting closer to the climax. It is building and building inside me and I explode as I could not bear the tension anymore. My breathing is tsunami, rising and falling rapidly. My body is beaded with sweat and I don't have to stand to know how my legs are going to feel like. It's going to be like it was made of Jell-O.

Jace climbed on top of me and he kiss me slowly and I could taste myself in his mouth.

"There you go your reward. Do you like it?" he asks me. His head is cocked to the side like a child. How could he look so impossibly cute and innocent after what he did to me? This is so unfair. I could only bear to nod as all of my energy was drained as if I went for running around the entire New York.

He takes my hands in his to help me up and off the counter. I put my hand on his shoulder to support myself. I could not possibly stand right now. He moved my hands to the counter again. The marble of the counter feels hot against my hand. He picked up my thong and my shorts. He put it back on me, so sweet. I smile shyly at him as he does so. He kisses me slowly on lips and I could feel his lips tilt up to a smile in our kiss.

"I love you Clary"

"I love you too Jace, thank you,"

"Now let's get back to work! Picnic time!" he announced excitedly like a child, so cute.

-The end of_ Good Evening: Part 1_-

A/N Hello there! Well, two update in a day! You lucky bitches! Hehehe… so enjoy and look forward to _Good Evening: Part 2._ See how long it is! That's why it is in two parts! So please! Review, review, review! That would help me in writing you guys a better story! Thank you to those who read this… XOXO!


	4. Chapter 4 Good Evening Part 2

xXxXxXxX One Day Called Fun XxXxXxXx

The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

Summary: How Jace and Clary spend their day.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns it all. I just owns this plot okay.

-Good Evening-

******Part 1******

Xx Jace's POV xX

"Fruits?"

"Check, white grapes… Classy"

"Snacks?"

"Oreos! Check!" I say as I twist one of the double-stuffed Oreo and licked the filling. Yummy and sweet, just like Clary.

"Drinks?"

"Milk and mango juice-check!"

"Sandwiches?" She asked. This time she turns her face facing mine instead of her ridiculous and unnecessary list. She raises her eyebrow suggestively. I smirk as I know what is going on in her head. Dirty girl.

I lean in and kiss her lips softly "Check baby" I say as I pull away from the kiss. Her cheek is flush and she looks so damn innocent. She is beautiful like and Angel. She is my Angel.

"Okay then. We are good to go!" She announced enthusiastically with her fist in the air. I take the picnic basket as we both get out of the Institute. I breathe in a lungful of air, embracing the oxygen outside of the Institute. Sure I love that place but being in there for a day without stepping your foot outside of it could get quite suffocating. Sure, picnic won't ever be my reason to go outside in a million year but Clary come into my life and TADA! Look at me now! Jace Herondale-Wayland-Lightwood, going on a picnic, with a girl he loves. Nobody I've come to known would expect that in me. But here am I, doing those things they never thought I would. Thanks to Clarissa Morgenstern-Fray.

"Why aren't we going with your motorcycle?" she asked me-again. How many times Clary, how many times?!

"For the 1784,734,273 times Clary, that piece of metal run on the demon energy and it could only be run during the night time," I say shooting her a mocking glare. I could see her rolling her eyes. Why does she look so cute even when she is doing the kind of act that usually would make me want to throw something at her?

"Okay, okay Mr Smart-ass I forgot okay," she admitted

"_Again_," I say in addition to her 'unfinished' sentence.

"Fine, _again!_ Satisfied?" She declares her frustration at me. I like this woman so much when she is frustrated. She looks-_hot._

"Yep," I answer with such satiation in my voice to annoy her. Why do I like to annoy her?

"_That was the way you express your affection"_ Alec's voice echoes in my head. Yeah maybe that's it. Damn I miss Alec. I will kidnap him someday from Magnus. Damn he needs to give us brothers some time to spend together, not just keep Alec to himself. It's been quite a time since me and Alec hasn't got out together and kicks some demon's ass.

I take Clary's hand in mine as we walked toward the street. I like the way her hands fit perfectly in mine. Her hands are smaller than mine but her fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between my fingers. Holding her hands give me this kind of comfort and superior feeling. Again I say, I like the feeling of owning her. I could see the corner of her lips tilts up to her famous and cute smile. Her beauty is almost unendurable for me. I once thought,_ 'What in the name of the Angel have I done on Earth to deserve somebody like her?' _

Clary raises her hand to stop a taxi. We got inside and tell the taxi driver our destination. I nuzzle my face to Clary's neck, sucking in her intoxicating smell. She smells like innocence and beautiful. She smells like an Angel. "I love you Clary," I whispers to her and kiss her neck softly. I could almost hear her smiling at my words. She rested her head on mine.

"I love you too Jace, so much I lost my count," she says to me. Her fingers are still weaved to mine. I like the sight of that. "And I like this,"

"This?" I ask, curious of what she really mean.

"Yes, this moment, us, now, like a normal couple. Packing up picnic, spending time together without having any doubt in ourselves and having people to have doubt on us. This is nice. I love this," she stated.

I could feel myself smiling. "You're right. I never thought his kind thing would even happen to me but it did. The moment I saw you for the first time at the Pandemonium, I still remember, how I feel at that time, it was the second best thing ever happen to me,"

"Second best thing?" she asks.

"The first best thing is the moment I finally realize that I was and still in love with you and you feel the same toward me,"

"Oh Jace," she sigh my name and move her head back straight, a silent indication for me to remove my head from the crook of her neck. Now, her face is facing mine. She looks at me in the eye. Her lips are not smiling but her eyes are. She leans in toward me and plant a soft yet urgent kiss on my lips. Damn she taste and feels so good. Then she pulls away and I pouted dramatically. She pinched my nose. "Stop being so cute Mr,"

"I am cute?"

"Of course, you are my boyfriend. Cute is one of the qualification requirement in my list,"

"You're saying that I have all the qualification requirement?" I ask her with a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Jace Herondale-Wayland-Lightwood, you are more than qualified, you are on my wanted list. As a matter of fact you are the only guy who made it to my wanted list and I don't think I would need more on it. You alone are a handful." She says with such confidence and pride in her tone. That is my woman everybody. She's mine.

"I feel honoured Ms Clarissa Fray-Morgenstern."

"Glad that you do because you should Mr Herondale-Wayland-Lightwood."

The taxi stops and the taxi driver turn toward us with a mile. He is an old man but not that old. Maybe around 50s. "You guys are here," he announces.

I pay the taxi driver. "You kids are so cute. You guys reminded me about my wife and I when we was younger," the taxi driver says with a warm smile. Clary and I smile back at him.

"Thank you sir, we really appreciate it," Clary says politely before closing the taxi's door. She smiles cutely. I could swear that the reason the Sun is shining brightly in amidst of Manhattan today is because of her. Sure, sunlight here is and had always been beautiful but it is never as breath-taking as now. Or is it my point of view is changing? Clary, Clary, Clary, what you do to me?

"I receive so much honour today," I say with the I-am-satisfied smile on my face. I could see that clary is rolling her eyes at me.

We found a shady tree and decide to sit there to enjoy our food and each other's company. I put the basket down and sit with my back leans easily on the tree trunk. Clary picks out our sandwiches and hand one to me. I take it gladly with a mischievous look on my face. Clary reads my expression well and blushes as both of us remember what happens when we were making the sandwiches.

"How's your sandwich Jace?" she asks with her eyebrow raises to the max as I take a bite on my sandwich. Oh beautiful.

"Delicious," I say with my mouth full of sandwich.

"Jace!"

"What?!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Well you-"I munch on my sandwich "asked me-"and I munch again "so I answer it." I say after I finish munching my sandwich. Well I was just annoying her actually.

"Who asked you to answer right away anyway," my Clary, always want to win.

"Okay, okay I won't talk with my mouth full okay," I declare as I take my second bite on my sandwich. Damn this thing is good. And again I catch her rolling her eyes at me. Damn she needs to brush that habit off. Well not really, maybe lessen it as I actually kind of like it. What kind of guy like it when a girl rolls her eyes at him? Only me. That's right baby, get used to it!

I finished my sandwich and I grab for the bottle of mango juice and drink it straight away.

"Jace! I packed two cups in the-oh I don't," aha! Gotcha. Actually I deleted the cup from her ridiculous and unnecessary list. Haha! I truly am Mr Smart-ass.

"So, what's wrong with no cups?" I say handing her the mango juice. Testing her. She takes it without hesitation and just drinks it like I did. Damn I like that. Non-physical kiss.

"Nothing wrong," she says as she put the lid back on the mango juice's bottle. She scooted closer to me and tilts her head to my shoulder and again intertwines our fingers again.

"I got something for you," I say as I reach for something in my pocket. A ring, a promise ring and don't get too excited we are still young by the way. I hand it to her. "I made this myself."

Clary takes the ring and observes the ring with such happiness in her expression. On the outside of the ring, a love rune was carved and in the inside of the ring, our name was carved. _**Jace and Clary.**_ Her hands covers her mouth in surprise and she look at me in my eyes. "Oh my God Jace, thank you so much!" she says as she kiss me on my cheek. I smile in return and kiss her check back. She blushes beautifully.

"Welcome, I made that ring myself," I tell her. Not to prove anything or what but just so she know how much does that ring mean to me.

"You made this?!" she asks, surprise maybe?

"Yes, let me put this on you," I say as I take the ring back from her and put it on her left finger. "I love you Clary, someday, another ring from me will replace this ring on this finger, wait for me, be patient with me, trust me, believe that I will and love me Clary because I do," As I say my promise, her eyes turn glassy before beads of diamonds fall down her cheek. I wipe it with thumb. "Don't cry," I soothe her.

"I love you too Jace, and I will wait for you, I will try to be patient with you, I trust you, I will always believe that you will do so and I will and always had love you Jace because I know you do love me," she says to me and she kiss me again this time on my lips slowly. "And I am crying because I am happy. Jace, you are hopelessly romantic." She declares.

"Of course, just for you baby,"

"Hehehe, enough with that, Oreos and milk?"

"Yes, please," I say with a smile. In the name of the Angel I swear to never let her go. I love her too much that I would not die for her; we will die and live together. Because what is the point of living while the reason you live is gone? _'You jump I jump'_ baby.

-_The end of Good Evening: Part 2_-

A/N part 2 is finished! No lemon this time, I just think that they need more fluff. So did you like it? Hehehe I hope you do because to be honest, fluff is harder to write actually. And do you guys like the all Jace point of view. It is hard to write him being drop-dead romantic. Okay, Good Night will be coming soon! Oh my God… this is ending! NO! It's okay please look forward for more from me okay? Love you my readers! You guys the boss. And please pretty please, Review, review, review! Keep me encouraged to write more in the future! Love ya and _**THANK YOU!**_

_._


	5. Chapter 5 Good Night Part 1

xXxXxXxX One Day Called Fun XxXxXxXx

The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

Summary: How Jace and Clary spend their day.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns it all. I just own this plot

-Good Night-

*****Part 1*****

Xx Clary POV xX

We just got back home from our picnic. Dare I say that was the best picnic in my life and it is all because of Jace. I stripped off my cloth and step into the shower. I am still at the Institute by the way. I am in Jace's room to be exact. Jace is at Alec's room. _'Finally you found a way home Alec I thought you were lost somewhere and Clary and I almost send the search squad for you'_. Jace said the moment we bump to Alec when we got home just now. His voice is dipped with sarcasm. Just Jace, my Jace. I thought happily. Now he is in Alec's room discussing on something that I am not really that interested. Alec looks happy thought and I am glad that he is.

The warm water that rained above me is excruciatingly soothing. I could feel all my muscles relax and my mind untangle from all the worries. Jace is the only thing is my mind right now. I suddenly yearn for his touch on me. The way his lips caresses mine, the way his eyes look into me as if it were made to do so, the way his fingers intertwines perfectly in through mine and the way how his body fit perfectly to mine as if we are two pieces of jigsaw puzzle that were meant for each other and won't fit to another except to each other. Oh how I am in love with this man. I squirt some of Jace's shower gel to my palm and rub it with my hand then spread it all over my body. I love the smell of myself so much right now because I smell like Jace.

GOSH! What the Hell is going on?! I can't get my mind off him at all! Oh boy what the Hell is happening to me? I turn toward the mirror and stare at my reflection for a while. I see a girl with a fiery red hair, blazing green eyes, blazing with adoration. My cheeks are flushed. I think I look kind of-glowing? The effect that Jace have on me is unfathomable.

Suddenly I hear the sound of the bathroom door click open and Jace stood there at the door with that foolish smile of his. I cover my modesty with my hands unsuccessfully. "JACE?! What the Hell are you doing?! Ever heard of knocking?!" I shrieked in shock

I could see a flash of amusement in his eyes. "Nope, never hear of it. Can I join you?" He asks shyly and his cheeks are flushing as he says so.

"Umm… Yes I think?"

He smiles and step in the shower and take all his clothes off. It is an awkward silence and I think both of us are wondering how the Hell did we did this just now in the morning-I mean, afternoon. "Looking hot as always Ms Clary," there, there is my Jace.

"Not as hot as you Mr Jace,"

"Ooh, so you are saying that I am hot?" He asks as he wraps his hands around my waist. I rest my soaked head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeats. I could hear his amusement. Just Jace. I tilt up my head and kiss him on his lips. His lips taste sweet like water. Gosh Jace, what you do to me. He put his hands at the back of my head and pushes me harder toward him. Our kiss become fervent and needy, our wet naked body collide against each other creating a certain tension between us. I could feel him getting hard and I smile in our kiss. Jace make a growling sound at the back of his throat. He pulls away and linger his kisses to my cheek, my jawline and my neck. He bites the skin there, marking his mark. I moan his name as he does so. "Clary? Answer me," he says to my neck. His breath is hot against my neck. And I like it.

"Ye-Yes Jace ahhh please Jace,"

"I like it when you use the word 'please' Clary," his voice is sexy and husky as he say so. His hands roam to my breast. His hands grab my breast then his thumb teasing my tits.

"Jace! Ahhh God Jace," I moan again out loud. The pleasure that he brings is almost unbearable for me. I bite on his shoulder softly and he moans my name in such a sexified voice. I then did something unexpected; I kneel in front of him.

"Clary, what are you doing?" Jace says. Suddenly a streak of nervousness is visible in his voice.

"Let me do this Jace,"

"I don't know about this Clary, I don't know what to say about this,"

"Then don't say anything, just feel," WHOA… where did that come from?! I could see that Jace's eyes bulged out in surprise of my word. His erection is before me, I bite my lips at the sight of it. Damn, he's huge. I start with kissing the tip of his erection. Jace hisses with an unexplainable pleasure. Then, I start to lick his length before engulfing it into my mouth, I suck him hard and he groans out loud in frustration and pleasure. His breathing is ragged and his hands are holding my head. Damn this is hot! He starts to thrust into my mouth and I accept it gladly. His moan fills the atmosphere. The air around us is getting foggy and humid.

"Arggh Clary I am ahhh… I am close, please Clary ahhh…"

I let him go for a while. "I want you in my mouth Jace, give me your all," I say and continue sucking his length. Jace hisses again as I says so.

"Ahhh Clary, Clary, Clary ahhh…" He moans my name thrice before he releases himself. His cum filled my mouth and I swallow his deliciousness. Jace moan at the sight of it. I get back on my feet and he pulls me in for a hot, passionate and fervent kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist. "Now I am going to fuck you real hard Clary, real hard," His voice spells threat and certainty. And it turns me on so much.

He sinks himself into me and start to move fast, in and out of me. His movement have me pinned to the bathroom wall. His length reached a great depth in me and hit my sweet-spot. My mouth performs an O but no voice came out from it. It is too much pleasure that my voice itself refuse to get out and let go. He moves without hassle in and out of me. This guy, know how to fuck hard. I could feel myself building higher and higher that I swear I could see stars on top of my head and I haven't even orgasm yet but I am so damn close, so damn close.

"AHHH JACE! AHHH…" I screamed at my release and Jace follows me, moaning out my name. We stood there panting. I smile at him and kiss him softly on his lips. "That was amazing!" I declare to him and I could see him smirking. He kisses the corner of my lips before letting me go. He takes my left hand and kisses the ring he gave me just now. I smile at him and he gives me an amused look.

"You are so hot when you did that to me,"

"You like it?" I ask him with a shy smile.

"Kidding me? I love it!" he says and he kisses my neck.

We are so lost in our bubble until we could hear knocking on the door.

"Guys, dinner is ready!" Alec's voice echoed.

Jace groan in frustration. I roll my eyes at him "COMING!" I scream back to Alec. "Well we better get going Jace." And it is his turn to rolls his eyes at me as I turn off the shower. "Let's go Jace," I say at him and wink at him.

__The end of Good Night, Part 1_-

A/N there you go. Hahaha. What do you think? Review please! Pretty pretty please! It helps me in improving my writing. Since this is coming to an end, do you guys think that I should continue this? I could write one-shots. Whatever it is, tell me how you feels. Should I, or should I not continue this. REVIEW please and thank you soooooo much for reading this! Part 2 may be coming a bit late but don't worry, I just got something to deal in real life. So look forward to it, review, and THANK YOU! XOXO.


	6. Chapter 6 Good Night Part 2

xXxXxXxX One Day Called Fun xXxXxXxX

The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

Summary: How Jace and Clary spend their day.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns it all. I just own this plot

-Good Night-

*****Part 2*****

Xx Jace's POV xX

We are eating dinner. Today's dinner is lively for some reason I can't explain. Isabelle and Clary are involved in this 'girls talk' which I have no interest to join in let alone listening. Marys, Alec and Robert are talking about the happening in Idris as Robert had just gone back from there. Clary steal a glance at me, her eyes speak her unspoken question. It spells '_you are surprisingly quite tonight'_. Well I don't really know what to talk actually.

"Awww come on Clary, enough with Jace, tonight you in my room, okay?" Isabelle says. Fuck I am screwed… Marys glance at the girls with thewhat-the-Hell-is-going-on look. She thought, Clary was sleeping in Isabelle's room since yesterday, actually Clary was supposed to sleep in Isabelle's room. Except that Clary actually sleeps in my room. Clary's eyes bulge at Isabelle as a warning that she says her recent dialogue a little bit too loud and that her mom could hear their conversation. _Shit._ Isabelle mouthed at Clary.

"Girls, _Jace… _Do you guys have anything to say?" Marys says with a threatening voice that even causes Robert and Alec's conversation to stop. Both of them are looking back and forth between me and the girls. Alec has this expression that is called Amusement on his face. And Alec's amused expression is fucking annoying. Seriously!

The girls look at each other with the we're-dead look. THEY THINK?! I am the one who will suffer the biggest consequences! Marys continue to look at me and Clary especially. Her eyebrow is raised to the max, looking for an explanation. "Clary, Jace?" she says our name in such a predatory voice.

"I- I was actually-"

"Actually, Clary and I were watching movie last night till late night and Isabelle did not join us. It was late and we did not want to bother her so Clary slept in my room." I shot her an explanation. A partly true explanation actually.

"Well you guys didn't do anything, right?" Marys says with a voice that is looking for certainty. I inhale a sharp intake of breath. Damn, can she just drop this? I don't want to lie to her but I must to. This is for the sake of our relationship. I don't want to give Jocelyn any reason to hate me for taking her daughter. I glare at Clary and she is biting her lips, lost in words.

"Can we just drop this mom?" I say with annoyance dripping in my tone.

Marys held up her hands in defeat, I am guessing she got what I mean already, her face flush a little bit, thinking of the possibilities. I could see Robert and Alec smirks at me. I roll my eyes and my sight stop at Clary who is blushing madly while Isabelle has her hand on her mouth, trying to prevent herself from laughing. Clary looks at me and smiles shyly. How could I resist that?

"Tonight, Clary, you sleep in Isabelle's and that is final," she warns both of us and Isabelle have this look that shows that she is quite pleased with what just happen. I feel this urge to kick her in her head hard. Clary nod reluctantly and glance at me again with a pursued lips. I want to kiss that. Since yesterday, our day was filled with love-making session and just-us moment. Honestly, I have never felt this good before. Being with Clary make me feel alive and breathing and exist. She is a miracle to my life and I can't see my future without her.

Then we all finish our dinner and have our usual and normal family talk in the living room- though all the subject tend to lead to Clary and I.

Upstairs, Clary picked up her stuff from my room with a tight smile. I pull her toward me and kiss her fiercely. Invading her mouth as if I never do so. My hand is at the back of her head and her hands is wrapped around my back, pushing me so close that even the thinnest air couldn't come between us. I love this, the feeling of her warmth close to me, so close to me. We pull away when we suddenly hear the sound of Isabelle's fake coughing. Damn, hasn't she done enough?

"Let's go Clary," she says sweetly with her mocking eyes darted toward me, it spells 'I win'. I will get back on her, or else I am not Jace Lightwood!

I pull Clary close to me again and whisper in her ears "Tonight, I am waiting," then I let her go. She got this satisfied grin on her face. Sexy.

Xx Clary POV xX

I sashay out of his room with a big grin on my face. Damn Jace, you make me can't wait for Isabelle to sleep. She got this frown on her face wondering on what the Hell is happening. Her eyebrow is raised, asking the unspoken question. I smirk at her and say, "Nothing, now your room,"

*3 in the morning*

I creep into Jace's room he is on his bed, staring to his blank, immaculate ceiling. His gaze turns toward me as he notices my presence. God, heart failure. He smiles at me. Double heart failure with brain damage. I smile back at him my breath is almost ragged as if I am seeing him anew and fall for him anew. He gets out of his bed and walk toward me and I toward him.

"I have missed you," his voice is husky, slow and sexy. Then he kisses my lips softly. I smile in his kiss.

"I have missed you too," I smile up to him.

The he pull me again for a kiss. This kiss is nothing like earlier. This kiss is hot, fervent, need y and rough. Our tongue fight for dominance, our lips feels do bruised and hot. Jace hands are around my waist then it move lower to my behind. He squeezes it lightly causing me tilt my head back missing a beat of our kiss as I moan. I lower back my head looking at him with wild and wanting eyes. He kisses me again and bites my lower lips sensually.

"Ahhh Jace… please…" I beg.

"Please what Clary?" he asks as if he doesn't know. Ahhh he is so frustrating!

"I want you now! Please Jace! Take me… please,"

"As you wish beautiful," I hooks my legs around his waist and he put his hands at my thigh to support me and carry me to his immaculate bed. He lays me on his bed so that he is on top of me. He starts to unbutton my shirt not breaking our kiss. My hands are at the hem of his T-shirt. We pull away for a second to tear off his T-shirt.

"No bra Miss Morgenstern, I approve," I flushes at his words. Suddenly, Jace is seductive and playful. And also cute.

His hands teases my nipple and I can't stop moaning… damn this man will be the death of me. I could feel his erection pressing on me.

"Fuck me already Jace!"

"Ahhh impatience… as you wish," he lowers down and take off my shorts, discarding it to the floor then he take off his. Damn, will I get tired of seeing him naked? Never! He is so beautiful.

He climbed on top of me and this time he slams right into me. _Oh my God!_ The sensation of it is unbearable. Then he starts to move, really move fast and urgent. I could feel that I am losing my grip on reality. The feeling of it is way beyond exquisite and bliss. This is Heaven! I feel so… filled and I am building up and high. I could not stop moaning out and I could hear Jace hisses, moans and groans all the way.

"Ahhh Jace yeah…ahhh God…"

"Give it to me Clary! Ahhh yeah…"

I could feel myself close to my climax as my whole body starts to feel like it's going to combust to the thin air. He thrusts harder and faster and I come. I could swear that I saw fireworks under the shades of my eyelids. He follows me then, filling me with himself and collapse on top of me. Both of us is breathing like the air is not there and our hearts are beating hard and fast inside our chest. My fast heartbeat synchronized with Jace's. I could feel his heart beating in his chest and God I love the rhythm of it.

Jace rolls off me and wrap me in his arms. The place I want to be.

"I love you Clary… so much I swear on the Angel that I would die without you,"

"Why so?"

"What's the point of living if the reason I am now is not here," he says and kiss me on my lips. Soft and gentle and loving.

"I love you too Jace," I say after we pull away.

"Sleep beautiful, it's late,"

And with that permission, I fall asleep with a dream of forever.

*Next Morning*

"JACE LIGHTWOOD! CLARISSA MORGENSTERN! WAKE UP NOW!"

Marys voice break through the early morning quietness. Jace and I jolts awake with wide eyes and.

"Look mom we can-"

"NO, I don't want to hear anything you guys have to say! Get dressed, I will be waiting at the library!" she says and her face was red with fury. Shit, she is real- no, not real, she is FUCKING MAD! Oh dear God save us from whatever coming.

"Damn." I say.

"Yeah, we better go, she is not on the mood of waiting," he say and we start to dress up.

Before we enter the library, Jace hold my hand tight and look me in a reassuring look and kiss me briefly on my lips. I smile a little._ I love you_. He mouthed and I mouthed _I love you too_ back at him. Time to face Marys Lightwood wrath.

__The end of Good Night, Part 2_-

A/N There you go. I am so sorry because of the late update! SORRY MY PRETTY! But hey, I updated and this is the last chapter… but it is not confirmed yet… because I might write new story on TMI and I am working also on a fifty shades trilogy fanfic. Not posted yet but coming baby! But if you guys want me to continue to write one-shots under this story, let me know. So I would keep the other fanfic in the paper. So review please guys and thank you for sticking with me. Let me know guys. XOXO Laters baby ;)


	7. Chapter 7 Special Chapter

xXxXxXxX One Day Called Fun xXxXxXxX

The Mortal Instruments Fan Fiction

Summary: How Jace and Clary spend their day.

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns it all. I just own this plot

-Special Chapter-

Xx Clary's POV xX

I am feeling so nervous. I lose count of my heartbeat because it is too fast. I sit alone, remembering the day, that important day that got me here, waiting for the change that would change the rest of my life. Today is the day where I will become his, in front of the eye of God and everybody that matters.

I remember… remember as my thoughts bring me back three years ago, where he promised that he'll make me his. He accomplished his words. Proving to the world that his words are not cheap. Proving to the universe that I am his and only his, just one month ago, where he says those magic words.

** One month ago **

I knocked hard on Isabelle's door. My scalp was prickling with sweat and my heart beated faster than milliseconds and tears were falling fast down my cheek. HOW CAN I BE THAT STUPID?! How could I do this to Jace?!

"What the-Clary? What is happening?" she said. Her face was showing concerns and worries about my condition. She dragged me inside her room and closed the door. "Spill," she said as I settled myself on her ever-messy bed.

"I lost the ring that Jace gave me 3 years ago," I cried even harder at that. How could I do this? That was our promise ring.

"What ring?" she asked curious.

"Our promise ring, I took it off just for a while when I was washing the dishes. Then I forgot to put it back on and when I remembered-the ring was not where I put it before I wash the dish I-I I am afraid that-" tears fell even harder down my cheek as I thought about the possibilities. I was afraid that Jace will be mad at me. I was afraid of hurting him.

"Oh Clary…" Isabelle pulled me into a hug to comfort me, but I knew that the only thing that would bring comfort was founding the ring.

"Isabelle, I really need you help in finding it, will you help me?"

"Of course I will, where is Jace by the way?"

"He went to the Council meeting with Alec and Luke after breakfast this morning,"

"Then he may be coming home soon. Let's get going," she said as she leapt off her bed. I huffed heavily and follow her out of her messy room,"

I searched for the ring up and down, I searched for it everywhere but yet I did not find it. I started to lose hope and I sunk to the chair at the library and once again I surrendered to the urge to cry.

My phone buzzed in the pocket of my jeans. I took it out and it was Isabelle and I took the call.

"Hey, did you found it?" her voice was soft and comforting. She was trying to make me feel better.

I forced an answer from my tight throat due to crying. "No," and tears that were starting to subside fall again. Sending a sharp pain as my eyes was sore and I was pretty sure it was goddamned red and puffy.

"Clary no, please don't cry we will keep looking for-shit! Clary please don't cry Jace is home!" she said in a warning and hushed tone and my hearts leapt to my throat and a sudden panic rose in me but I maintained my equilibrium. I must not look like this in front of Jace or he would suspect something and to me, it was not easy to lie to Jace. I cannot lie to him.

"Where's Clary?" I heard his excited voice outside of the library. SHIT! I was fucking screwed! I wiped my tears furiously and stood up abruptly. I took a deep breath, at that time, trying to gain some composure.

The door of the library swung open and there he was, looking so sexy, dangerous and hot in his shadowhunter gear. His face was radiant and his eyes were shining and his lips smiled goofily at me. I smiled back a forced smile. _Don't break down in front of him Clary._ I spoke to myself in my head.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he greeted me in his open arms. He hugged me briefly before he pulled back and put his palm around my face, forcing me to look at him. His brows were furrowed. "What happen when I was gone Clary? Were you crying?" his voice was deep with concern. I took a deep breath; it took me all I've got not to cry in front of him.

"Nothing you should worry about Jace. It's just this library is very dusty and dust got in my eyes," I lied fluently. Wow…

His face softened and he blows to my eyes softly. The gesture was so sweet it soothed me a little bit from my panic.

"Better?" he asked me softly and lovingly.

"Yes, thank you," I thanked him then kissed him briefly on his lips.

"Come with me," he said with a gleam in his eyes. He was clearly up to something.

"Where to?"

"I want to take you out on a picnic," he said. My brows furrowed at that. What in the name of the Angel?

"What for?"

"Nothing, I just want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. This week had been tiring with all the stuff I don't want to think about and now I just want to spend some time with you, well if you want me to though," he shrugged hopefully. I smiled up to him and kiss him appreciatively on his lips. I could feel his smile in our kiss.

Despite the warmth I felt radiated by him; the bugging guilt is still there building inside my chest.

"Thank you and of course, I would love to spend some time with you Jace," he smiled sweetly at me. Oh do I even deserve this sweet smile of him? It's just a ring, somebody would say, but it is not about the ring, it is about how much it means to me, to him, to us. It is about what it means to both of us, the promise the ring behold. That, is the kind of thing a million diamonds could never replace.

"Let's go," he said and led me straight toward the door of the Institute.

"Wait, what about food?"

"We'll drop by the Subway for sandwiches," he said and winked at me. I smiled shyly.

Jace finally had a motorcycle which did not require a demonic energy. He always complained about how it was not as fast as his demonic powered bike and I often argued back by saying 'at least it could run in the daylight.' And Jace would be rolling his eyes at me, lost in words.

The best part about riding on a bike with Jace is that I got to hold him tight. I love to rest my head at his back and listening to his steady heartbeat. His heartbeat calms me down and makes me feel better than how I was supposed to be feeling. I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. Our promise…

We stopped by Subway to buy our sandwich and I can't help but notice Jace's naughty grin whenever I caught his eyes. 3 years ago and he still remembered. And how could he make me feel lighter and better while making me feels heavier and worse at the same time?

Then we went to the Central Park and sat under the tree we used to sit. My emotion is mixing. Happy and sad, good and bad and disappointment. Eventually the negative feelings overrule. We were sitting under the tree where Jace made a promise to me 3 years ago and gave me the ring that I lost. I drew in a lungful of oxygen trying to fight the tempting tears.

When we finished eating, for the first time, I saw a flick of nervousness in Jace's eyes. I wonder why he was nervous.

"So what's up with the Council shits?"

I saw Jace raised his eyebrow to me. He frowned for a while there. "Boring and unnecessary stuff mainly. There weren't much important going on now. How about you, this past week I never had a chance to really talk to you and seeing you today at the library… I knew it was not because of the dust or what, you were crying and… I am hoping that you would tell me why,"

Oh I can't hold it back anymore. Tears that had been threatening falls down like rain drops on my cheeks. "Oh Jace-I am so sorry," I said as I reached for him and I hugged him tight, my face was buried in his chest. I cried on his chest.

"What are you sorry for?" Jace asked. I let him go and looked at him in his eyes. I bit my lips hard before I inhaled another lungful of air.

"I lost the promise ring you gave me Jace, I am so sorry. I was washing dishes-I took it off for a while then I-just-I" Jace took me back in his arms before I even finish my sentences.

I felt his chest vibrated and my eardrum caught the sound of Jace chuckling. I furrowed my eyebrows and moved out of Jace's embrace, wondering why he was laughing at me. Did I do something that was amusing him?

"Oh Clarissa Morgenstern…" he said my name with a voice that was pregnant with hope. Hope? And love I had come to understand.

Suddenly he stood up in front of me and I looked up at him. For a moment there I thought that he was an Angel.

His gaze was dark and pondering. His mouth was set in a tight line of uncertainty and his muscles were tensed. He took in a very deep breath, closing his eyes for a while as he inhaled the air. When he opened his eyes he looked at me. I opened my mouth to ask him 'what is going on.'

"Jace-"

And he kneeled before me.

He looked at me in the eyes with the most intense hope I had ever seen.

He produce something from his the pocket of his jeans.

It was a ring.

My jaw drop open and my eyes were wide.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, my Angel, my Heaven, my everything, my life, my soul, my love and my reason, I had come to know you for the past 4 years and I made a promise to you 3 years ago. On that day, I promised that I would make you mine someday and I want that someday to be today. Shadowhunters don't use rings when we want to tie a marriage knot, we use marks, but for you, I want to keep it as mundane as possible, because I know that would be what you want me to do. Clarissa Morgenstern, will you do the honour of marrying me?"

Tears fell again and harder and I don't know what air was anymore. He looked at me intently and anticipatively. I think I forgot to even breathe.

I closed my eyes for a moment, my brain is impossible to think, it was in too much shock so my heart made a decision to take over.

I open my eyes and it met his, searching mine looking for an answer. I gave him a smile and I say,

"Yes Jace-Lightwood-Herondale-Wayland Yes!"

His eyes were wide with relieve and he pulled me in and kissed me hard on my lips, hard with love, passion and everything. His lips were smiling and I felt it in our kiss. We seize each other heart and soul and body.

When we regained our composure, Jace rested his head on my shoulder. I felt his hot breath at my neck, sending shivers all over me. "I love you Clary," he murmured at my ears and I smile again, wide and happy.

"I love you too Jace, so much,"

"I took your promise ring actually,"

"WHAT?!" I was so shocked that I practically screamed but I don't care, Jace and I got our glamour on so nobody could see us there.

"Don't be mad. Actually I wanted to surprise you and taking the ring was Isabelle's idea. She told me to make you feel miserable first so when I purposed you would receive the shocker-effect."

"Damn… she helped to find that ring just now, I am going to grill her to the bone when we got home," I said. I find it quite funny how I was fooled and surprised. Jace laughed beside me at my statement. Then, he produced a chain from his back pocket. Our promise ring hangs on the chain.

He kissed me softly and smiled shyly. "Though I'll give it back to you,"

I smile sweetly at him, "Yes," I said I turned around so my back was facing him. He collected my hair in his hands and pushed it aside to my shoulder. He put the chain on me and I could not stop grinning. He kissed my neck and I felt his smile.

"You are so beautiful," he kissed me once more and looked at me in the eye with a smile, "But I am so glad, I am so happy today, you make me happy, you always do, I love you,"

I smile and tears threatened to fall again but Jace kissed the corner of my eyes and I laugh. "I love you too Jace,"

** Today **

"Are you ready?" Luke's voice snaps me out of my thought. He looks at me with such pride and awe. He is my father, always. I smiles and hook my arms in the crook of his elbow.

"Yes, I am," I say with courage. And he smiles at me.

Luke walks me down the aisle and I could see him there, standing and waiting for me. He smiles at me warmly and smile back shyly. When Luke and I reach the end of the aisle, Luke take my hand and put it in Jace's, he take my hand with such grace and promise.

Luke says to Jace, "Take care of my baby girl," and Jace nod at him promisingly.

I stand next to him. Jace look at me with awe, "You look so beautiful," he whispers and I flush crimson red.

Reverend Justin looks at us both with a smile and nod at both of us as an indication to start the wedding. He starts the opening speech but neither Jace or I listen carefully to it, both of us were so sucked in our own bubble.

"Would you like to say your own vow?" Reverend Justin asks us and we nod. Jace take a deep breath and look at me.

"I, Jace Lightwood, promise to you, Clarissa Morgenstern to go through this life with you when it's hard or easy, when it gives us sadness or happiness. I will share my everything, secret or thought, what I see and what I hear, what I own, I will share it all with you. I will take care of you in every way I can, I will sit next to you when you are sick, I will laugh with you when you laugh because your laugh is the rhythm to my ears, I will kiss away all you tears and I will hug away your pain because it will hurt me more when you're hurt, I will cherish you in every way I can because that is what I do and I will spoil you with my love and I won't fail your expectations, I told you before, I love you and I will love you until I die and if there is a life after that, I will love you then."

I almost cry when I hear him say so. My throat is tight but I go on with my vow to him.

"I, Clarissa Morgenstern, promise to you, Jace Lightwood to fight next to you in this battlefield of life, when it give us lights or darkness, when it give us Heaven or Hell, I will give you my heart, body and souls, I am all yours, I will take care of you in your sickness because I could not bear to see your suffering. I will smile and laugh along with you because my life would be pointless if I don't, I will cry with you and I will make you feel better afterward whatever it takes, because I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you the next day, I want to give up my all to you because you own me now and forever, I love you and I will love you because you love me."

That's it, I cry. Jace also shed a tear. His eyes are bright, burning to me.

Reverend Justin smile and nod to both of us. "Now, will you Jace Lightwood, take Clarissa Morgenstern, as your wife?"

"I do," Jace answers and my heart stop beating for a while.

"Will you, Clarissa Morgenstern, take Jace Lightwood as your husband?"

"I do,"

"You may kiss the bride," Reverend Justin says and he step back.

Jace take me in his arms and kiss me passionately and lovingly, claiming me now and forever. The crowd cheers and claps but all that I know right now is Jace is mine and I am Jace's. Forever.

- The end of _One Day of Fun-_

A/N there you go…the ending… I am very sad but yeah... maybe I will continue this fanfic as a new story, the idea board of the continuation was completed now the execution… by the way, I was informed that shadowhunter have their own wedding vow, but I'd like to keep it as mundane marriage. They are still shadowhunter in this fanfic okay.

I hope you guys like this one. Thank you for sticking up with me all this time. I am sorry for all the mistakes done in this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. I love you guys and thank you very much.

And I'd like to thank my best friend, Sabrina who point out all the grammatical errors and sometime spelling… I love you bitch. XOXO.


End file.
